


You Kill Me Well

by ihaveblueeyebrows



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom Rick, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Implied Consent, M/M, Masochism, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Negan (Walking Dead), Sub Rick, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveblueeyebrows/pseuds/ihaveblueeyebrows
Summary: Rick really will do everything Negan says.





	1. Chapter 1

Rick had been driving half the night. 

Looking down at his gas gauge he realized it was time for the next jug. As he looked in his rearview mirror for any sign of walkers, he pulled onto the side of the road - old habits die hard. Once he came to full stop, Rick sat back against the head rest, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, collecting the butterflies that had been fluttering in his stomach since last night. 

He remembered when the feeling hit him, like a baseball bat to the stomach when he answered the knock at his front door. Arat, standing there with her outstretched hand holding an envelope. "Don't be late" was all she said before walking back to the entrance. Closing the door behind him, he knew exactly who this was from. Judith and Carl had been in bed hours before, Rick was standing alone in his kitchen, hands shaking, he opened the envelope to find a letter and a map. 

Prick,

I think you know exactly why I am writing to you. Follow the directions on the map and meet me there tomorrow morning. Don't keep me waiting Rick. 

-Negan

Rick read the letter over and over before snapping out of the daze he found himself looped in. He quickly opened the map to see a route lined out as well as a destination, written in large black marker was 0700hrs. His destination was a small town called Millwood, about 6 hours north/west of Alexandria. He had gone on runs there before. Rick checked his watch, it was 11pm and Negan clearly wanted him there for 7am. Millwood is about 6 hours out, so he was going to have to move quickly to get ready. 

First, he was going to have to let Carl know he would have to watch out for Judith tonight, Olivia would be over in the morning to pick her up. Rick climbed the stairs and could see light under the door of Carl's room. Good he was still up. Rick knocked lightly on the door. "Yeah?" Came Carl's voice. Rick took that as an invitation to open the door. "Hey, uh Carl would you mind watching Judith tonight until Olivia gets here in the morning?" Carl had his nose in a comic book but snapped his head up at the question. "Where are you going?" Carl squinted. Rick looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. "Negan wants a meeting. You know my hands are tied here Carl." Knowing his son is disappointed, Carl nods in agreement, nose back in his comic book. "Peanut butter captain crunch." Rick looked at Carl, confused. "Tell Negan he owes me a box of peanut butter captain crunch. For babysitting." Rick flushed as he hid a smirk, as he walked back downstairs. Silently relieved he was spared Carl's wrath, and instead the blame put on Negan. 

* * *

Rick got out of the car and retrieved the gas can from the trunk. Ricks mind couldn't wander, he was always on edge now. But he found himself wonderinf why Negan had to see him so urgently. He probably wanted him tired without sleep so his reflexes were dulled. Something along those lines. Rick wasnt worried about that because once his adrenaline kicked in he knew that wouldn't be a problem anymore. The last of the gas filled the tank and he snapped his up to see two walkers coming out of the woods, arms outstretched. Time to get back on course he thought to himself, stashing the gas jug in the back seat and climbing back into the car.

Rick glanced at the map and saw he was about a half hour out from the destination, taking a closer look at the address written beside the red X that marked where he was supposed to meet Negan. He knew he was getting close when he saw the sign that read 'Welcome to Millwood'. Rick hadn't realized how nervous he had become until he was downshifting into the small town, hand trembling over the gearshift. Rick swallowed, looking at himself in the rear view mirror, noticing his hair had started to curl around his face from sweat. 

It was 0645 and Rick knew better than to be early. The time was specified for a reason. If Rick showed up on time, it was an olive branch to showthat he had no plan to ambush Negan, and in turn he may be less of an asshole. Rick rolled his eyes at the sentiment, Negan could never be less of an asshole.  
Rick knew this town was clear, they had scavenged everything they could in this area. But it wasn't walkers he was worried about as much these days as it was the people still left in this world, so Rick decided to park the car in behind a farm house located about a 10 minute run from the place he was supposed to meet the leader of the saviours. Rick put his hand on his axe, taking a deep breath, he grabbed the map and took off through the woods to the road just on the other side of the tree line. Rick stopped to check the map, comparing it to the small sets of buildings just ahead. "A bank?" Rick said outloud, as he's almost doubled over, catching his breath. Rick noticed the dead walkers strewn across the road and in front of the buildings. Negan's here. The butterflies in Ricks stomach felt like they were trying to escape out of his mouth. Rick involuntarily let out a quiet snarl, squinted at the building and spit on the ground. After pocketing the map, he looked at the hatchet in his hand, spun it around and headed toward the bank. 

Rick decided to scope out the entirety of the outside of the building before heading in. He wanted no surprises or stray walkers watching where he was going. When Rick came to the back of the small bank, he saw that this building had been wired with solar panels. A twinge of panic twisted in Ricks gut. 

"Well would you look at this shit."  
Rick stepped through the door and Negan was leaning against the -what would have been- receptionists desk. First he notices the leather jacket, then the red scarf. Rick knew in that moment that he wasnt leaving there without blood on his hands. Rick notices that dimpled grin across Negans face, as he slowly tugs on his leather gloves, not meeting Ricks gaze. Rick remains still, standing with false confidence. This is the version of Negan that was the most unpredictable, the one that scared him the most. The scarf was a telltale sign, a symbol more than anything, in Ricks eyes. 

Rick sucked in a sharp breath when Negan looked up with sparkling hazel eyes, finding Ricks ocean blue ones. Rick snapped out of his brief daze, "Why are we in a bank Negan." Rick questioned, attempting to exude confidence. Negan licks his lips, not breaking the staring contest that had apparently started. "Rick, Rick, Rick. First of all,' Negan stood upright facing Rick, 'Good morning Prick! Glad you could grace me with your presence on this fine as shit morning!" He said with that wolfish grin. Rick blinked and looked at the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You say that like it was ever a choice Negan." Rick swears he sees Negans face fall at the reminder, while hes pulling his gloves tightly over his wrists and flexing his fingers to open up the leather. "The axe, Prick. Throw it. If not, well let's just say your pretty face is going to meet the fun end of Lucille." Rick squints at the floor. "Don't worry Rick.' Negan says, tongue darting between his teeth. 'I'm not going to kill you, shit, I'm not a fucking monster." Rick takes his axe in hand, twirling it like before. He looks up at Negan, their eyes meeting. After a moment, Rick throws the axe to his right.

Negan picks up Lucille from where she had been leaning against the desk, and slings her over his shoulder while walking toward Rick. Rick juts his chin up to meet the taller man's gaze, never breaking eye contact. Rick can feel Negans breath on his face, his blue eyes never leaving Negans piercing hazel ones. Ricks breath hitches and Negan smirks, and harshly takes Rick by the back of the neck leading him further into the back of the bank. "Boy Rick, do I have a sur-fucking-prise for you." 

As Rick is being led by Negan, he notices that the lights are on in the building, 'Negan must have had the solar panels installed to have power. But why a bank? Money is useless', Rick thought to himself. Before he could question why, Negan stops in front of the large bank vault. Negan looks at Rick, toothy grin never faltering, probably at the fact that Ricks face was emitting all sorts of emotions. Terror, confusion, and a thousand questions on his lips. Taking the words from Ricks mouth, Negan starts, "See Ricky, this here is a bank vault. Without power, you can't do shit with them. They just won't open. Supply the power, and you've got yourself a timed locking system. Where I can program what fucking time it locks, and how long it's fucking locked for." Rick felt his knees go weak and his stomach drop. He already knew what was coming next.


	2. Chapter 2

Negan shoved Rick forward into the dark vault. Panic quickly setting in, Rick caught himself and turned quickly only to see Negan flicking the light on and shutting the vault door behind them. Before Rick could think, he lunged forward, both hands around Negans neck. Negan dropped Lucille and brought both hands up around Ricks. A flash of anger painted Negans face, turning Rick around, he kicked out his feet and they both fell to the ground. Negan now straddling Rick, he pinned his hands over his head. "That was a bad fucking idea Prick." He said between gasps. Rick looking like a feral animal, spit up into Negans face. "You're going to pay dearly for that one." Using one arm to lock Ricks in place, he took a single gloved finger, wiping the saliva from his face and taking it all into his mouth. "Now.' Negan said with a wolfish grin. 'Here's how this is going to go. You're going to sit in that chair, and I'll think about sparing your fucking head. And you're not going to fucking move a muscle." 

Rick had been surprised that Negan hadn't tried to fight back, looking around the room and noticing for the first time that the room had been furnished with a small table and chairs, a small couch, a large armoir, and a mini fridge. As Rick got his barrings, he realized this wasn't left over from people seeking a safe place to stay, everything was clean and organized. Ricks gaze shifted back up to the man still holding him down to the concrete. There is no anger in his face and Rick visibly relaxes. Negan takes that as his signal to get up and let him follow through with his instructions. 

"What the hell is this Negan, why am I here?" Rick said as he got into the nearest chair. Negan picked up Lucille from where she had fallen, carefully looking over the bat like she could have gotten hurt. Rick held back an eyeroll. Negan walked around the room while testing Lucille out with a few swings. "You should know by now Rick, you do not fucking question me." Using the last syllable to smash Lucille down on the table in front of Rick. He didn't flinch, but he did feel cold beads of sweat now running down the back of his neck. Negan has moved to stand behind Rick, one hand on the back of his chair and one still on Lucille. He bends down to whisper into Ricks ear, "You aren't going to move a fucking muscle. You're going to sit there until I tell you otherwise. Say yes." Rick is still, breath hitching in his throat as his mind is reeling from the scenario playing out in front of him. He knew he was powerless against Negan, he was going to do whatever it took to leave the vault alive. Again Lucille came down on the table in front of him, leaving Knicks and dents in the wood in front of him. "Speak when you're spoken to." Negan yelled this time. Rick couldn't help but flinch. "Yes." He croaked, a single tear falling from the corner of his eye. Landing on the Knicks and dents in front if him.

Negan walked over to the armoir, but Rick couldn't find it in himself to turn around. Panic settling in his throat, he quickly sorted through the possibilities; torture, torture until death, more demands, death, death of someone close to him. Rick didn't have time to react, as he was taken by the back of his neck and pinned to the table. Rick let out a moan, sudden pain flaring through his cheek. He could feel the textures on the table against his skin where Lucille had kissed. Suddenly realizing this is how Negan intended it to be, a reminder of what he was capable of. Just then he felt the taller man press against his backside. "Don't fucking move, though I shouldn't have to remind you, Rick." He could hear the smile in Negans voice. 'What is happening here?' Rick thought, suddenly realizing there could be another possibility. Rick didn't move. Negan took each of Ricks hands behind him and tied them together. Then felt something cold up his back, Negan was cutting his shirt off. Rick jerked up only to be met with a hand shoving his head down forcefully into the grooves of the table, "..ughh" Rick groaned dizzily. Negan bent down, breath on Ricks ear, "You don't get a second chance, Rick." The taller man growled. Rick could feel the splinters in his cheek as he nodded quickly. 

Negan hauled Rick up by his shoulders, turning him, ripping the rest of the shirt off of Ricks body. Rick looked down, as his chest flushed a beautiful rose. Negans mouth watered. He tipped the smaller man's face up with a single gloved finger, then took his jaw into his hand. "None of that Rick. When you're facing me, you look me in the God damn eyes." Rick obeyed by locking eyes with the other man's hazel ones. Rick was breathless, flushed with lips slightly parted, he made the mistake of glancing at Negans mouth. It was only a fraction of a second but when his eyes locked back onto hazel ones, his dark eyes were overthrown by pupils blown wide, a predator looking at prey. Negans mouth was on his, all teeth and tongue. He broke the kiss for a moment to put a leg between Ricks, grinding his thigh into the growing hardness there. When had he gotten hard? He wondered, not having time to think because Negans mouth was right back on his, this time he reciprocated, tasting the tang of blood and something else. Want? Need? 

Negan got to work on Ricks belt, taking it off and setting it on the table, not breaking the kiss. In one swift movement, Negan pulled down Ricks pants and boxers, freeing his red, hard length in between them. Rick gasped, feeling exposed. A stark contrast between himself and the fully clothed leather clad man in front of him.

Noticing Ricks internal reaction, Negan softens the kiss, and breaking finally. "6 hours Rick.' He whispered into his ear. 'That's how long until this door can open again. I couldn't open the fucking thing if I wanted to, and I don't fucking want to Rick." He enunciated a hard K. Negan put his hands on Ricks chest, feeling his heart beating underneath, the sped up rythum gave way to a toothy grin. He rounded Rick, never taking his hands off of him. Now standing behind him, he ran his hands down the pale skin of Ricks back, inhaling closely to the back of his neck, feeling the shorter man shudder. Negan picked up Ricks belt, using his other hand to shove Ricks head back onto the dented table top. "Simon tells me that Alexandria was short on their contribution this week." Negan starts. "Negan we..." Rick tried to explain but was cut short by a booming voice "Shut the fuck up Rick. No excuses. You have one job and that's to provide for me. Alexandria belongs to me, you belong to me. Theres no room for God damn negotiations." 

SMACK

Ricks body jerked from the sudden sting of leather against his ass. With shakey breaths, he dare not speak again. Sweat dripping from around his face staining the table, he knew this was only the beginning. Rick suddenly aware his cock hadn't softened, but ached even more, precum building at the tip and wiping messily on the underside of the table. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Looks like you're enjoying this a little too fucking much. Mmm. That won't do.' Negan started, smile never faltering. 'Why don't we play a little game Ricky. Now I can't have you coming up short every week for pickup. I'm going to need to recoup my losses here, I'm sure you understand. Right Prick?" Rick shifted uncomfortably, but nodded none the less. He knew there was no changing Negans mind, there was no point in trying. 

SMACK

Rick couldn't help but let out a sharp whine this time. He could feel welts forming on tender skin. "Speak when you're spoken to Rick". "Y-yes. Yes. I understand" Rick groaned. "I always knew you and I would see eye to eye." Negan smirked at the trembling man before him. "Getting right back to it!"

SMACK

"Count for me Rick. And don't make me have to ask twice" Negan said, panting. 

"One" Rick said through clenched teeth. 

Negan was relentless. Rick was counting in screams by the fifteenth smack. He swears there must be blood, his body laying fully on the table now, losing the ability to stand half way through. Rick heard his belt drop to the floor, and Negan was on him. Kissing down his back and whispering, "You did so good, so good for me Rick." Negan was kneeling, licking at the wounds he had inflicted, covering his backside in chaste kisses until Rick was able to stand on his own again. "Turn around." Negan ordered. Rick quickly spun around, head still somewhere else, he almost lost his balance until Negan took his hips in each hand. Rick had softened at the punishment but looking down at Negan, and the way he was looking up at him sent the blood flowing back to his cock. The contrast of the punishment against the soft kisses had made him feel drunk. Inhibitions lost. 

Noticing the vacancy in Ricks eyes, Negan quickly took Ricks cock in his mouth, bringing him back to the moment. He started slow, working the tip with his lips and tongue. Hearing the soft moan escape Ricks lips, he took his hardening length deeper, working the underside of his cock with his tongue as Ricks head hit the back of his throat. 

Rick tensed hard, coming back to reality as he was cumming down Negans throat. Rick looked down at the dark eyed man, still seeing the blown out hunger in his eyes, licking at the tip of his cock getting the remaining cum gathered at his slit.  
Negan stood, taking Ricks face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Rick flushed again, tasting himself, and his sweat on the taller man's tongue. The scent of leather enveloped him, the combination of it all making him drunk again. How could he be getting hard so soon after cumming?

Negan sensed Rick was in a daze, and slapped him hard with his leather hand. He wanted him here, in this moment. He didn't get to bitch out. It took a second, harder slap to get Rick back. "Rick you look at me. You don't get to leave." His blue eyes started to water, and Negan kisses him hard again, biting at Ricks bottom lip and drawing blood. He placed chaste kisses down his neck, leaving Ricks own blood in their wake. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he swirls his tongue making Rick seek friction against his now fully hard cock. Negan bites down causing Rick to yelp. 

Rick doesn't know how he could be impossibly hard again but with Negan licking his neck, he can't take it anymore. "Fuck me." He whimpers. His body is trembling and his cock aches, he wants to be touched, he wants to be filled. He wants to touch Negan, his wrists now raw behind his back as a reminder. Negan slams Ricks head down in the spot Lucille had kissed earlier. Rick can hear the jingle of a belt buckle and a telltale zipper. Just then, Rick hears a knife cutting away at the ropes around his wrists. He immediately braces himself on the table, not knowing if he is supposed to move. Negan hadn't given him permission yet. Luckily for him, Negan flips him over, making the decision for him. Rick notices that Negan is still fully dressed, but he wouldn't dare ask. Next he sees Negan slick his fully hard cock in his hand with lube he must have had in his jacket. Rick whimpers, Negan looks up at Rick laid out on the table, he puts one of Ricks legs over his shoulder and the other around his waist. Rick is relieved when Negan inserts a slick finger into Ricks opening, massaging the ring of muscle before hooking his finger deeper. Rick moans and Negan catches it with his mouth. "Let me hear you Rick. I want to hear how good I'm making you feel. I'm going to make you feel so good baby." Rick caught the slip but continued as if he hadnt. Negan skips the second and puts three fingers into Rick, "N-Negan!" Rick yelps. The larger man looks down at him with a smirk as he works his 3 fingers into Rick, increasing his pace. Ricks vision is blurred and begins to close his eyes, he's startled by a firm slap to his face. "Nuh uh. Eyes on me Rick." Rick nods. Negan didn't give Rick warning and drove his much larger cock into Rick until his hips met his ass. Rick let out a series of half screams half moans. Negan gave him only a few seconds to adjust before he set a steady pace, pounding him hard. "You're so fucking beautiful, look at you, all this for me." Negan began. "How did I get so fu- so fucking lucky?" Rick almost laughed. He was slipping again. "Negan, fuck, fuck me harder. Harder." Negan picked up the pace, driving into Rick relentlessly. "Fuck Rick you feel so fucking good. All laid ou- fuck, laid out for me. So fucking sexy." Then suddenly, Negan was cumming deep inside Rick, holding tightly onto Ricks hips. He didn't miss a beat and got on his knees, completely catching Rick off guard when he began licking and sucking at Ricks abused hole. "Fuck baby you taste so good after I've been inside of you." Negan began to tongue his hole, deeper and faster, eating Rick out while jerking his cock. He knew he wasn't going to last. "Fuck Negan!" He left Ricks hole and swallowed Ricks cock down to the base and took his second load. Rick panted, trying to catch his breath, feeling boneless after everything that had transpired between him and the taller man who was now in front of him, zipping up his pants. Rick looked down, now feeling uncomfortable with the contrast of Negan fully clothed and untouched and himself, fucked out and naked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up." Negan orders. Rick does as he's told, carefully menuvering himself off of the table, his backside welted and sore from the lashings, flinching as he straightens himself. Negan moves to stand in his space, Rick doesn't look up to meet the taller man's gaze. A leather hand grips roughly at his jaw, and Negans mouth is on his, gentler this time. Rick allows entrance to his tongue, swirling inside, making Rick flush down his chest. Negan tasted like everything they had done so far and he couldn't get enough.  
Negan broke the kiss, "I'm not done with you yet. Go sit that pretty ass on that couch." Ricks eyes flickered up to Negans, his mouth in a line, defiance in his eyes. He stands still. Within a second, Negans hand is on Ricks throat, restricting air flow. His hands fly up, pawing weakly at Negans much larger hands, face turning red. "Oh Rick, you and I both fucking know, that shit? That shit does not fly with me. I've been easy on you. Gave you enough fucking warnings, more than you deserve." Ricks vision is narrowing, the blackness creeping in, he gives up trying to claw Negans hand away and goes limp. "Atta boy Rick." Negans hand falls, Ricks coughing and gasping for air, trembling as the leather clad man retrieves something from the armoire. 

Negan turns toward Rick with a wolfish grin on his face, a large case in his arms, with a leash and collar sitting on top of it. "Now, go sit the fuck down." Ricks eyes go wide, red and electric blue. Rick sits and Negan moves to stand in front of him. "Eyes on me Rick." Rick tilts his head up, tears falling down each temple. "Mmmm. This face right here Rick, I'll never get e-fucking-nough of it." 

When Negan moved to fasten the collar, he pleaded, "Negan please. I'll... I'll do anything. Please don't." Negan chuckled, "Don't think I'm that stupid, Prick." Putting the collar in place. Next Negan reaches for the Ricks discarded belt. "Remember the ol' story about you ripping that old motherfuckers throat right out of his God damn neck. I am not taking any chances here." Negans devilish smile widens. "Especially because this part?' Negans eyebrows raise. 'Well, let's just say it's going to get a little messy. And this right here," he tugs on the leash, "this'll keep you in line." 

Negan quickly loops the belt around Ricks wrists and buckles it in place so he can't get his hands apart. Ricks body goes limp as Negan takes a few steps backward. Rick watches as Negan strips off his leather jacket, paying close attention to the ripples of muscles in his arms. He feels the butterflies of anticipation. Rick audibly swallows as his attention is caught back by the jingling of a belt buckle. Negan keeps his belt in one hand not looking at Rick as he walks over to pick up the case. He sets it next to him on the couch, opening it so he can see the 3 dildos, ranging in size from average length to something that may as well have been Negans fist. Ricks mouth opens but he can't think of anything to say. 

"Get on all fours Rick." He does what Negan says and positions himself. Negan takes Ricks hands and lifts them over his head, looping his belt around Ricks tethered hands and buckling it around a one of the vaults compartment handles, so Ricks arms were rigid, straight out in front of him. Negan hovered over Rick, kissing down his neck, sometimes stopping to lick the salt there. Rick moaned eyes fluttering. Negan worked his way slowly down his body, kissing every exposed inch of his lower back. Rick grunted as Negan bit the soft flesh on his backside. Keening back already becoming aroused at what he knew was going to come next. "Uh uh Rick. I don't remember giving you permission to move." A firm hand comes down on one of Ricks already swollen ass cheeks. Rick bites back a yelp, and Negan jerks back the collar hard, temporarily knocking the wind out of him. "Let me hear you Rick." Negan whispers behind Ricks ear. "Don't you dare pretend you aren't loving the shit out of every moment of this." Negan relaxed the leash and Rick hung his head, unable to massage at the now stinging flesh across his Adams Apple. Negan was behind him again massaging his backside, parting him. "Still so open for me." Negan grabbed the bottle of lube and slathered it onto the smallest of the toys, using that term loosely as it was only slightly smaller than himself. He teased slowly around Ricks open rim, which garnered a moan from the bound man. Negan plunged it deeper, fucking it into him fast, no resistance there. Rick was panting, eyes shut tight and body relaxed, taking the toy with ease. Suddenly a choked gasp ripped through him as Negan removed what had been filling him, and tugged the collar back forcing Ricks head up, "Looks like you're enjoying this one a little too much." Negan throws the dildo back into the case. "No Rick, that just won't do." He is still holding the collar tight, but he swears he can hear Rick trying to whisper. He loses the leash, "What's that Rick?" Rick bows his head "...please Negan." Negan laughs then, shaking his head. "Mmmm mmmm. Don't I love it when you beg" He picks up the middle size dildo. Larger than Negan himself, he knows Rick won't be begging him much after this. He lubes up the big blue dildo and teases Ricks swollen hole with the head. "This one is my favourite Rick. Matches your eyes perfectly." Grinning he continues as he slowly wedges the toy deeper and deeper, giving time for Rick to adjust to every inch. "I've pictured this so many times, you impaled on this cock, eyes blown wide. It's the prettiest picture I ever did see."

Rick is breathing heavy, head spinning from the pain and pleasure of the stretch. Once he felt Negans knuckles against his hole, he realized he had been moaning Negans name. "That's right baby, no one can tear you apart like I can." Negan shifted the toy and thrust it in again, hitting Ricks sweet spot causing him to arch his back, head swinging now. He pulled the leash reminding Rick to keep his head up. Ricks entire body was trembling, squeezing his abdominal muscles tight, Negan knew he was getting close to release and withdrew the blue cock. Ricks body almost collapsed as he let out a pathetic cry. "Please Negan. P-please I need it. I-I need to come." Negan took a bite out of Ricks ass, forcing a scream from the broken man. "I'm far from done with you yet Prick." Negan stands to get in front of him. Still mostly dressed, he unbuttons his jeans, pulling his pink flushed cock. "And if anyone is going to come right now it's going to be me."


	4. Chapter 4

Negan holds the collar tight enough that it's uncomfortable for Rick, but not enough that he can't breathe. Rick is dizzy, flecks of light dancing around his vision. He's come so close to release so many times, his cock aches hanging untouched between his legs. At this point he just needs to come to get rid of the pain. But he's being held in place, arms tied and Negan holding his head still with the leash, ready to choke him at any moment. He's stroking his own length inches away from Ricks face with his other hand, hazel eyes locked on blue ones. Within seconds Negans tilting his head back letting out a relieved moan as he coats Ricks face with long white streaks. Shoving the head into his mouth to get the rest before tucking himself back in his jeans. "What do you say Rick?" He looks up at Negan, tears stinging his eyes. "Thank you." He smirked with satisfaction. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, I was just about to fuck your shit up." Rick let out a whine. Both afraid and eager to take the final cock in his ass, still pained from his cock straining and leaking steady. He couldn't help himself, he loved feeling so full. Nothing in the world made him as hard. Rick felt Negans hands on his hips, And he was suddenly being flipped over onto his back, belt now holding his hands above his head, and Negans release now dripping down into his hair line and neck. Negan nealt on the couch between Ricks legs, and kissed him before lapping at his neck, cleaning up the mess he had made on Ricks face. Rick wanted nothing more than to rut up into Negan, seek the friction he so desperately wanted, but he knew it would only make him prolong this torturous game. 

Rick watched Negan as he slathered lube on the largest cock, this one was realistic looking and much larger than anything he's ever taken. Excited? That's what he was feeling right now? He couldn't make sense of himself, not even able to think outside of the present situation. He watched the devious look on Negans face as he prepared the massive cock to enter him, and he couldn't help but feel hungry for the man between his legs. Was it the relentless teasing? He didn't know he just wanted Negan to fuck him hard. He started thinking that if he could, he would tie Negan up just like this and do all sorts of delicious things to him. Ricks cock bobbed, throbbing and aching for touch. He's still impossibly hard even though he hasn't been stimulated in what feels like hours instead of minutes. Negan looks him in the eye, And Rick nods. Negan puts Ricks left leg over his shoulder to get a direct angle to his prostate. Rick tries to relax as best he can, as Negan slowly enters him with the head of the massive cock. "Fuck yourself on it Rick." He doesn't need to be told twice and starts rocking his body, taking more inside of him with every movement, becoming louder and louder. Gasps and screams ripping from his chest, as the massive cock breaches his walls. Rick gets about a third of the way down and he's absolutely wrecked. He's can't help but tug at the belt keeping him from using his hands to touch the man who is now using the toy to fuck into Rick, hitting his prostate with reckless abandon. "Neg-Negan Negan Ne-Ne-Ne...Gan! Rick can't hold it in any longer and is coming hard, waves of pain and pleasure washing over him, forcing cries, indistinguishable from the cries of people getting ripped apart by walkers. 

Rick can't open his eyes. All he feels is Negan kissing at his body and what he assumes is him licking up the small white globs strewn across his chest and stomach. Rick lies still, basking in the euphoria and utter exhaustion. Negan removes the belt from Ricks wrists and his arms fall limp to his sides. Next his hands move to the collar, throwing it to the side and kissing at the red rivets imprinted in his throat.

"You did so good for me baby. I love you so much." Negan whispered into his husband's ear. Rick opened one eye and looked at Negan. "Carl says you owe him a box of peanut butter captain crunch." He barely croaks out. Rick shut his eyes again and took a deep breath. "For babysitting last night while I drove all the way out here to meet you." Negan tipped his head back and laughed. "I'll give him a hundred boxes if it means I can get you alone on little vacations like this once and a while." Rick rolled his eyes. "'This your idea of a vacation?" He gestured to his still clothed body. "Didn't even get to see you naked." Negan smiled, "Had to stay in character baby to make it authentic." "Oh really? You're the one who kept slipping, before, you know, the first time." It was Negans turn to roll his eyes. Standing up and stretching, taking his shirt off with it. "We have almost four hours left until the timed lock is open." He walked over to the mini fridge collecting bottles of water and two apples. Rick sat up, stretching his own body, flinching at how sore he already was and how much more sore he would knowingly be tomorrow. Negan sat down beside Rick and gave him an Apple while biting into his own, And setting the water on the floor. "You okay baby? Was it too much?" Rick nestled between Negans neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply. "It was perfect. Thank you." And took a bite of his Apple. 

"This thing is a pull out couch. On account of us driving all night to get here, and having a few hours left to ourselves, what do you say we set this bad boy up and sleep until the lock disengages." Negan finished the last of his water. Rick yawned "I'm not in a position to argue with that Negan"


	5. Chapter 5

"Rick, Rick come on get up. Its just after noon the door will unlock soon." Rick didn't move, just opened one eye and groaned. "Come on Rick I think we spent enough time on vacation. If we want to get back in time for dinner we gotta hit the road as soon as the we can get out if here." 

Rick sat up slowly, assessing for pain as he did so. Negans mouth meets his in a slow sensual kiss. It's always something Rick laughs about in his head, the contrast between their domestic relationship and their sexual one. He doesn't like to think about how it all started so he just thinks about where they are now. 

The way Negan used to be, the way they met that first night, Rick couldn't deny it to himself anymore that he loved bending to the man. Though Rick enjoys it a lot more now that it's an understanding between them and not one sided. 

Rick watches his husband clean up around the small room. "'We' have to hit the road? You didn't bring a vehicle?" Negan doesn't stop to look at Rick, "After Arat gave you the letter, she picked me up at the Sanctuary and brought me here so I had a couple hours to set things up before you got here. The saviours set this place up with solar panels a while back so they could sleep through the night when going from outpost to outpost and not have to worry about getting their balls chewed off." Rick shook his head, smirking as he got up from the pull out sofa. He started folding the blankets. "Arat. That poor girl. She must be scarred for life running your 'errands'. I can't even look her in the eyes anymore." Negan doubles over laughing, falling on the now bare mattress. Negan is looking at Rick upside down, "She's good shit Rick. You look good from down here." He growls. 

Rick puts the blankets into the armoire, "I'm going to need a lot more than an apple and some water for another round." Rick stretches his arms over his head and rubs his neck. "Maybe a week of sleep too." Negan hops off the mattress and folds it back into the couch, and fixes the cushions in place. 

They collect their clothes and Rick can't help but wish they could stay a little longer, he really did appreciate all of the work that Negan put into this tryst to fulfil his fantasies. He was always going above and beyond to give Rick exactly what he needed. Even if he knew he was going to feel this one for at least a few days he thought, silently wincing while pulling on his jeans. 

Negan moves to stand in front of Rick, catching the wince. "How about I drive? I haven't fucked your ass up like that in a while. When we get home I'll run you a bath." He wraps his arms around Rick, pulling his head in close to his chest and nuzzeling into his hair and inhaling the scent there. Rick nods in agreement, closing his eyes into the embrace.

Rick looks at his watch, "Should be unlocked now." Negan takes two more bottles of water from the fridge, and puts them as well as the case into a backpack. Rick picks up Lucille and hands her to his husband. "Don't forget your hatchet on the way out babe." Rick nods. "I parked the car up by the barn through the woods across the road. I'll lead, you watch my back." Negan hauls the vault open, toothy grin on his face. "I won't argue as long as I get to watch your ass instead of your back." 

Rick grabs his hatchet and both men look out the door and assess for walkers before walking out on the street, and taking off for the car parked about 10 minutes away. 

Negan gets into the driver seat and turns to Rick, "Shit this was a great spot. You got extra gas in this thing for the ride home?" He said as he turned the ignition over. "Yeah it's in the trunk." Rick said, stretching the seatbelt over him. "Good, we have to make a stop at the sanctuary. Can't forget Carl's cereal." Rick bit his lip. He didn't enjoy going to the sanctuary, it was a reminder of all the destruction they had caused in each other's lives. But that was all in the past now. If Negan could live in Alexandria ninety percent of the time, he could suck it up and visit the sanctuary. He knows it hasn't been easy for his husband, hell it hasn't been easy on him either. People weren't exactly thrilled that he had fallen in love with the enemy. Rick wondered what the people of Alexandria would think if they knew what they did behind closed doors. He shuttered at the thought. 

"Hey, you. Get out of there. I know that look, you're too far in your fucking head." Rick shot Negan a look out of habit, but then waved his hand. "Yeah. You know something? I really love you." Negans tongue jetted out between his teeth, "You know something? I love fucking hearing it." He shot a wink at Rick. "I love you too." He said looking forward. "Now what do you have in this shit for music, and don't fucking say any of that country bullshit Rick, I swear to God." 

* * *

They pulled up outside of the gates of the sanctuary. It looked a lot different than when Rick had been here last. All of the Windows had been fixed from the war, and all of the walkers on the outside were gone, instead sturdy walls lined the building. Negan waved at Laura who was working the gate, and they drove up to the building. 

Rick followed Negan through the dark concrete building. "I've got a couple boxes of that stuff in my room, maybe grab some other things while we are there." Negan winked at Rick, and snaked an arm around his waist, Lucille slung over the other shoulder. Rick knew it was more out of comfort and habit than evoking fear out of his people. Negan was no longer the primary leader and instead on the council and the Sanctuary was just an extension of the communities trade agreement. Things were done the same way here as they were in Alexandria. 

As they turned the corner, Frankie was walking toward them. "Oh hi Negan. Rick." Her face flushed, this was a potentially awkward moment for all of them. "Frankie, nice to see you. Hope things have been going well for you since the Sanctuary got turned upside fucking down. I know we haven't had any time to talk but I figured you'd be fine." He shot her his classic Negan smile and gripped Rick a little tighter. "Y-yes, everything has been going great actually. I'm happy with the way things are now." Frankie tried not to look at Rick. Negan got her insinuation. 

Rick looked up at Negan then, "We are too." He said a bit too cocky for even himself. "See you around Frankie." Negan said walking away as he smiled at Rick, not taking his eyes off of his. 

Negan quickly unlocked the door to his room, knowing this could go either way. He never thought Rick was a jealous person until he wouldn't even sleep with him a second time until he abolished the wife agreement. He knew he had feelings for Rick long before they had first slept together, and he hadn't beem with his wives in that way in a long time. It was more that he didn't want to break his end of the bargain. In the end he understood where Rick was coming from and the wives became ex wives as soon as the trade agreement was signed. 

Rick slammed Negan up against his bedroom door as soon as it had shut behind them, snarling in his face before violently taking his mouth. Rick coildnt control himself. He knew Negan didn't have any desire to be with his 'ex' wives, but he couldn't help feeling wildly possessive of his husband. 

Rick moved to his neck, biting at the soft flesh and almost breaking the skin. Negan moaned, not saying anything to break the spell. Rick sank to his knees and made quick work of Negans belt buckle. Rick could feel through his jeans he was already half hard. He looked up at Negan, "Mine." He growled, ripping down Negans pants and boxers in one jerk. 

Rick took Negans thick length in his mouth in one motion, his motive was to make Negan come as quick as possible as a reminder that no one else could fuck him like he could, no one could make him feel as good, and no one had this amount of control over him. 

Negan loved when Rick was this hungry. Rick worked his length with vigor, tears in the corner of his eyes. Rick was purposefully choking himself on Negans cock, the more saliva and tears the more he knew that the man he was sucking wouldn't be able to last. "Fuck Rick, fuck fuck fuck." Rick knew that when Negan couldn't actually form a complete sentence, it wouldn't be long before he would find his release. 

Negans hands found Ricks hair, he knew better than to fuck his mouth, he knew Rick needed this one. Negan watched as Rick worked his cock, stopping only for a moment to swirl the head in his mouth and swallow some of the saliva that was now dripping on the floor. Negan couldn't handle it. As Rick took another dip, he flashed his eyes up to Negans. All red and tears streaming, that face, he couldn't handle it and came hard all the way down the back of Ricks throat. Just as the last spurts coated his mouth, Rick stood, kissing Negan deeply, tongues in a battle lubricated with spit and come. 

"Mine." Rick whispered against Negans lips, he nodded. "Yours."

* * *

"You really didn't have to give Carl all of your cereal, you know he only asked for one box." Rick was in the drivers seat on their way back to Alexandria "It's not doing me any good at the Sanctuary. I'm never there anymore and really have no fucking desire to be. Now that Judith calls me Papa it seems wrong to spend the night away. The last week has been fucking shitty Rick. That's why I put together that little fuck fest." Negan lifted his hand to rest on the back of Ricks neck as he drove, and Rick melted into it. "Anyway, I spent this week putting things in place so I don't have to spend time there anymore. I'll make a long ass shitty day trip here and there but I'm not going to have a room there anymore." Rick took Negans hand from the back of his head and interlaced their fingers. He kissed gently across his knuckles, "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming to the end of this fic. I am kind of flowing with these characters and kind of want to do a sequal. Or even a prequel...let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandria was up ahead, both men could see the gates now even though the sun had set. It was about 9pm, they had missed dinner. "Glad it's not me to blame this time for being late." Negan held his tongue between his teeth. Rick smiled, "Well, if you didn't have all these ex wives running around I wouldn't have to put you in your place. Remind you who you belong to." 

Negan parked the car outside of the gates. "Damn baby," Negan and Rick both got out of the car. "I love it when you talk dirty to me." Negan said, loud enough for the guards to clearly hear. Rick shook his head and blushed as he walked ahead toward the town, clearly leaving Negan to grab their bags. 

By the time Negan walked in the door, Rick was holding Judith, kissing her curls and holding her close. He got a tingly feeling whenever he saw Rick being a father. Olivia straightened at the sight of Negan. Most people still reacted this way even though it had been a few years since Negan had instilled fear in Alexandria. 

"Papa!" Judith squealed, Rick set her on the floor and she ran into her other fathers arms. Negan picked her up and twirled her around, "I missed ya kid." Negan roots through one of the begs he brought in and passed Judith two boxes of cereal. "One for you and one for your brother." Judith's eyes lit up, she grabbed the boxes of cereal and ran up the stairs to Carl's room presumably. Rick gave him a wide tooth grin, he knew that Rick loved seeing him with Judith and how much Judith had taken to Negan. He loved Judith and he really did think of her as his own daughter. He couldn't imagine his life now without his family. Even Carl who still pretended to dislike the leather clad man. But Negan knew he had grown on him too.

Rick turned to Olivia, "Thanks for taking care of Judith while we were gone. We were looking into a new place to scavenge but it didn't work out in our favour." Olivia looked at Negan, who gave a very exaggerated nod. "N-no problem Rick. Anytime, I'm happy to." Rick nodded and smiled and Olivia took the hint and left, never speaking a word to Negan. He was used to it, he didn't give a shit. All that mattered to him now was his family. 

Negan closed the space between them. Taking Ricks face in his hands and invading his mouth with his tongue. His hands move down Ricks body and released the buckle on the holster around Ricks hips and dropped it on the counter. 

Ricks hands rubbed down Negans back, stopping to untuck his shirt so his arms could finally feel the skin they so desperately craved. Negan sighed into Ricks mouth and they pulled each other closer. 

"Ughh God." A voice from behind the two men startled them, they looked over and Carl stood at the bottom of the stairs with a disgusted look on his face. Rick moved to pull away from Negans embrace but Negan only held him tighter, fingertips now digging into his hips. "There are children in the house." Carl said with a grimace. Negan grinned at Rick, "Oh we know, you should see what kinda shit we do when you're not here." Carl pretended to gag, and Rick tried to wiggle out of Negans embrace, the taller man still not letting him move. "Thanks for the cereal asshole." Carl called as he walked back up to his room. 

"This is why he never wants to spend any time with us." Rick scowled up at Negan. He laughed in response. He dug a little deeper into Ricks hips and he heard the shorter man's breath hitch in his throat. "Trying to get away from me Rick? That shit is not going to fly." Rick was looking up at Negan, eyes half lidded. Negan put his lips next to his ear, "You're going to pay fucking dearly for that one." Judith walked down the stairs and Negan let Rick go. 

* * *

"Alright, Judith is finally asleep, and Carl is in his room for the night." Rick said softly as he walked into his shared bedroom. Negan was lying on their bed propped up on his elbows, still fully clothed. Negan scanned Ricks body hungrily as he licked his bottom lip. "I think it's time we have a shower." Rick didn't answer, he pulled his shirt off over his head and crawled on top of his husband, stradding him. He unzipped Negans jacket and leaned down to kiss and bite at his neck. 

Negans eyes were closed, enjoying the contact and attention Rick was giving until the weight on top of him disappeared. He opened his eyes to see Rick strip the rest of his clothes, then turn his head over his shoulder, looking at him with those 'come and get it' blue eyes, then walked into the bathroom. Negan stayed on the bed for a moment, still not believing how lucky he was, he never thought he would find anyone he could love again let alone have a family. Everything with Rick was passion and fire but comfort and love at the same time; and he doesn't think he will ever get enough. He heard the shower turn on and he quickly undressed, suddenly needing to be in Ricks space. That was a common feeling between both of the men, they were like magnets, nothing could keep them apart, not in the beginning and not now. 

Rick felt the water, it was hot and steam already started filling the bathroom. He got in and let the water beat on his face, then ran his hands through his hair. He heard a small click but continued basking in the hot stream that seemed to be willing his muscles to relax. Suddenly a warm body was embracing him from behind, flush with his back. He could feel the stiff cock pressing into the small of his back. He kept his eyes closed as he felt hands roaming all over him, starting with his shoulders and working their way down his back, kneading muscles as they went. Rick let his body melt into the man behind him. 

Negan took Ricks mouth in a slow kiss, he watched the man flush, his cock twitching upward when the color reached his groin. Rick broke the kiss, breathing heavy. "Please Negan, touch me please, anything, I just need you." Negan smirked, stopping his hands on Ricks hips, squeezing slightly. "I seem to recall you trying to get away from me earlier." Rick looked down, "I'm- I'm sorry Negan, it's just, even with Lori we weren't very…you know. Touchy feely." Rick looked up at Negan, and he softened. Rick reached up to put his hand on Negans face. "It's not because I don't want you. Not because I don't love you. Hell Negan, you know I can't stand being away from you." Negan closed his eyes, pressing into Ricks hand, warm on his cheek, "You see the way people look at me. Can't fucking help it. Sometimes I wonder if you're ashamed of me." Rick smirked and shook his head, "Never. We've all done things. All of us. And now? Well, now Negan you are everything." 

Negan is lost is in the ocean that is Ricks eyes, he brushes his lips against the shorter mans. "Show me." He wispered. Rick closes the gap kissing Negan hungrily, he reaches behind and shuts the water off. Rick leads Negan to bed, never breaking contact, kissing like it was the first and last time. 

Negan laid back on the bed, Rick paused breathing heavily and taking in the beautiful man laid out just for him, still wet and glistening from the shower. Negan was doing the same, admiring the man in front of him who might as well been made out of marble. 

Rick couldn't take anymore, his cock aching between his legs. He wanted to feel Negan against him, inside of him. Rick moved forward to climb on Negan, straddling his waist, he bent down and took him in a gentle kiss, savouring the taste of his lips and tongue before moving down his neck, sucking against his jugular leaving marks so every one knew who he belonged to. 

Negan put his fingers up to Ricks lips, he took them in and sucked lightly, coating them with saliva. Negan took them out, squeezing Ricks ass he spreads him wide, working the slick fingers around Ricks opening. Rick moaned and took Negans thick cock in his hand, he was already fully hard, it never took much with Rick. "Thats right baby." He breathed. Rick worked his length from the base to the tip, rubbing his thumb over the slit to gather the precum there, then working it back down his length. If left Negan wanting more, and he plunged two fingers deep inside Rick causing the man to lean over and bite Negans shoulder to muffle the yelp.

Ricks sweet ass was his and he knew just how to work it. He immediately found his prostate and Rick was seeing stars. Negan worked his fingers in and out of Rick until he was confident he was loosened enough and added another. Negan wished Rick could let go and he could hear all of the delicious noises coming from his husband, but there was something so erotic about having to be quiet. 

Rick felt like his body was on fire and the only way to be put out was to have Negan inside of him. "N-Negan please, I need y-you. Please fuck me, I need to feel you." 

Negan sat up against the headboard, keeping Rick in his lap, torso to torso. "Rick." Negan whispered, but Rick answered by taking Negans full length inside him in a steady move down over his shaft. Rick burried his face into his lovers neck. Negan threw his head back, twisting his hand into the back of Ricks hair.

Once Rick adjusted he slowly ground himself against Negan, setting a slow pace. He made sure to pay attention to the man who for once had nothing to say. He loved the way Negans breath hitched in his throat, he kissed at his Adams Apple then licked the sweat gathering at the base of his neck. He worked Negan slow, raising his body slowly and before his cock could slide out, he was taking him back down. It was driving Negan wild, he had never experienced Rick make love to him like this. In that moment it felt like the world fell apart just so they could come together. 

"Rick," Negan whispered, "Look at me." Rick lifted his head, still rocking in Negans lap, never missing a stroke. Negan took Ricks throbbing cock in between them, "Come for me, beautiful." Ricks lips parted, their eyes locked, and Rick was coming. Negan wasn't far behind, milking Ricks release between their stomachs and holding Ricks body close with the other, he came undone, Rick sped up and fucked him faster through their orgasms. 

Rick slumped over Negan, both men panting to catch their breaths. "I th- I think it's time for that shower, Negan. Maybe we will get to the washing part this time." Rick smirked, trying to steady his breathing. Negan grabbed Rick by the torso and dragged him close, "Marry me." He mumbled into Ricks neck. He kissed the dark haired man chastly the forehead. "Once wasn't enough?" Negan laughed into Ricks hair, "I'll never get enough of you, Prick"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little sad this fic is over but it's not the end for these two. I still have a lot planned for future fics. I hope the readers enjoyed my version of Regan. Thanks for reading!


End file.
